


Nuit de tous les fantasmes

by Suzette447



Series: Reccueil aux Chandelles [2]
Category: Bartheill - Fandom, Q Army, Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzette447/pseuds/Suzette447
Summary: Martin, Marie et Yann passe la soirée ensemble. Crack Fic





	Nuit de tous les fantasmes

Le repas se passait bien, chacun discutait sans animosité avec les autres. Aucune tensions n'étaient palpable. C'est pourquoi, après avoir aidé les garçons à débarrasser la table, Marie leur fit part d'une soirée chez une amie où elle devait se rendre. "Amusez-vous bien" leur avait-elle lancé en refermant la porte derrière elle. 

Ils avaient allumé la télé afin d'avoir un fond sonore, pendant qu'ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Yann s'était mis à l'aise et avait remonté ses pieds sur le canapé, non loin de Martin qui, part réflexe avait la main posé sur une de ses chevilles. La fatigue s'était emparée d'eux et ils regardaient l'écran en silence sans vraiment y faire attention pendant que Martin caressait doucement la peau tendre du plus vieux, qui s'endormit sous la légèreté de ses gestes. Lorsque Martin s'en aperçu, il allât s'accroupir au niveau du visage de Yann, qui reposait sur l'accoudoir.  
Il passa une main sur le visage de ce dernier afin de le réveiller tendrement "tu devrais t'installer plus confortablement" murmura-t-il.  
"Hmmm" fût la seule réponse de Yann, qui ouvrait difficilement l'oeil.  
Martin se rapprocha encore, jusqu'à ce que leur nez se frôlent et ajouta tout aussi bas, sans arrêter ses effleurements "Tu auras mal au dos demain".  
Pour toute réponse, Yann combla l'espace entre leurs lèvres. Un simple baiser, avant de se reculer pour juger de l'état du jeune. De leurs yeux qui s'envoyaient leur consentement, Yann parti à l'assaut de la bouche du cadet, plus réveillé que jamais. Il le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé avant de monter à califourchon sur ses genoux, les mains attrapant fermement son visage tandis-que ceux de Martin étaient simplement posées sur les cuisses de son patron. Un feu d'une force indescriptible démarra au creu de l'estomac du plus jeune pour se répandre sans remords jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il se surprit lui même lorsqu'il passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Yann, alors que ce dernier, était étonné de sentir l'excitation grandissante de Martin.  
Le cadet les fît s'allonger pour se placer au dessus du poivre et sel et vint presser sa main contre la bosse formé dans le pantalon de Yann. Lorsqu'il entendit le gémissement que tentait vainement de retenir l'aîné, il s'arrêta de l'embrasser pour plonger son regard dans ses yeux devenus gris orageux.  
"Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais" articula-t-il avec difficulté, "regarde" avant de les faire se retourner pour masser à son tour la virilité de Martin. Ses hanches commençaient à bouger en rythme, venant à la rencontre de la main experte qui s'occupait de lui, de plus en plus oppressé dans ce jean devenu inconfortable. Sa tête tomba en arrière abandonnant toute sa volonté à reprendre le dessus. Les muscles de ses membres commençaient à se raidir, les gémissements de jouissance ne tardèrent pas non plus se faire entendre. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle. C'est le bruit d'une clé qui tourne dans la porte qui les fit se séparer en une demie seconde, s'écrasant chacun contre un bout du canapé, les vêtements froissés, le souffle court, les lèvres gonflées et les yeux fiévreux.

L'air s'était modifié, le rendant chaud et moite, Marie l'avait remarqué avant qu'un joueur ne vient plaquer le ballon entre les poteaux, suite à quoi Martin se leva et cria en dansant "BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT" comme s'il s'agissait d'une finale d'un grand championnat.  
À côté, un Yann hilare lui expliquant "Mais non Martin, c'est un essai au rugby !" et au plus jeune de crier en dansant "ESSAIIIIIIIIIIIII" comme s'il s'agissait d'une finale d'un grand championnat. 

"Ah beh si vous vous excitez comme ça pour chaque but, je comprends pourquoi il fait si chaud ici."  
"Non chérie, c'est 'essai' au rugby."

La jeune femme vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, entre les garçons, et se pressa contre son petit ami. Ce dernier mal à l'aise, regarda Yann afin de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Mais Yann était faussement concentré sur le match.  
"Je ne comprends jamais rien au rugby" annonça la brune.  
"Moi non plus, Yann m'a expliqué comment on faisait"  
"Je t'ai expliqué la troisième mi-temps, Martin" intervena Yann, avec une moue joueuse sur les lèvres.  
"Ça ne se joue pas en deux mi-temps le rugby ?" 

Le silence était devenu gênant, et le malaise de Martin ne fit que se décupler lorsqu'il aperçu que Marie avait remarqué son érection. Quelle ne fût pas son soulagement quand elle lui murmura "Oh, je t'ai manqué apparemment." pas si doucement qu'elle l'aurait voulu puisque Yann fut prit d'une crise de fou rire dont seul les garçons en comprennaient le sens.  
"Eum... Je vais vous laissez." déclara Yann, incapable de faner son sourire moqueur.  
"Déjà ? Mais vous ne restez pas pour la fin du match ?"  
"Ah, non Marie, je dois rentrer." ajouta Yann en se levant.  
“Il ne reste vraiment pas longtemps, ce serait dommage que vous ratiez la fin!”  
“Mais oui, Yann, restes, ce serait dommage que tu partes déjà.” pouffa Martin.  
“Vous êtes jaloux parce que vous vouliez être à côté de Martin ? Il va se mettre au milieu.”

Yann capitula et vint s’asseoir aux côtés de Martin qui lui, avait attrapé un plaid pour recouvrir leurs genoux. C’est Yann qui se fit joueur le premier, caressant doucement l'intérieur de la cuisse de son voisin. Martin le regarda choqué d’une telle entreprise alors que la main de Louise ne se trouvait elle aussi sur la cuisse opposée. A tout moment elle risquait de croiser les doigts fin de son patron et le malaise en serait que décuplé. Alors il décida de prendre les devant, et après avoir déboutonner la braguette de l'aîné, il glissa sa main dans le pantalon et attrapa fermement sa virilité. Yann posa sa tête sur l’épaule de Martin pendant qu’il s’enfonçait dans le canapé afin de cacher son trouble et la chaleur éprouvée qui se voyait sur son visage.  
“Regardez moi ces amoureux” lança joyeusement la jeune femme.  
La surprise de cette remarque fut telle que Martin referma violemment sa main sur le sexe du plus vieux qui ne pu retenir un hoquet de surprise. Yann regretta bien vite d’avoir défié le jeune homme dans un premier temps. Alors, le souffle court, il essaya de se concentrer sur la télévision; ses sonorités furent mises sur le compte de l’action excitante de son équipe. L’ouverture qu’avait créé le joueur dans les 52 mètres allait leur rapporter un nouvel essai si ce dernier ne se faisait pas plaquer. Il arriva dans la zone et aplatit le ballon offrant comme alibi une justification au cri de jouissance que Yann n’avait su réprimer. C’était définitivement le meilleur match sexuel et rugbystique de sa vie.


End file.
